Show Me Yours
by kellyyouse
Summary: Another moment in the lives of Mulder & Scully this time it involves an accidental viewing of Mulder in his birthday suit.


**Disclaimer:** X-Files and its characters are owned by 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter. I just borrowed them for a few hours :)

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story and my other _X-Files_ fanfic a number of years ago and thought it time to upload to this community.

**Show Me Yours**

He didn't quite know how to handle it. One option was to ignore the situation completely, another was to apologize for his indiscretion, and yet another was to make light of the entire thing. Mulder fell into his chair and swung his feet onto his desk. Which choice worked best with Scully, he couldn't decide. All he was certain of was that he couldn't look at her the same way again, and she certainly couldn't look at him. He shook his head.

Not after last night.

As he recalled, it was his own absentmindedness that caused it. They were on assignment in Philadelphia, staying at a local hotel for the night in the usual separate side-by-side rooms. When he left her, she was lying in bed in a navy business suit, amid papers and evidence photographs, turning on the TV.

"Hey, Scully, I'm going to turn in for the night." He walked to the door adjoining their rooms. "We can finish sorting out the files bright and early tomorrow."

"For once, Mulder, we agree on something." She smiled and said in a yawn, "Night."

"Night, Scully."

He assumed she would go to sleep right away and forget about their case--an incorrect assumption, considering her work addiction. So, after a quick shower, he didn't immediately get dressed, his usual home routine on hot summer nights like these. He sprawled out on the bed and flipped through the stations on the TV, looking for something to fall asleep to. He was just about to do that when his door burst open.

"Mulder, if you have a minute, there's something I think you should see." At that point, her eyes rose toward him and saw. Everything.

But that wasn't all that rose. He looked at her, dressed in gray boxers and T-shirt, the curves of her breasts and belly barely visible under the fabric. As he scanned her figure, biology took control of a certain feature of his anatomy that he wished she wasn't staring at. Then, their eyes locked, and he moved to cover himself with his hands.

Her voice wavered. "I'll go."

But she didn't leave immediately. Legs locked in place for a moment, she stared into his eyes, her brief glances over the length of his body betraying her curiosity. Her face flushed, and she jetted out of the room, almost as fast as she had entered.

That was twelve hours and one silent flight ago. He hadn't seen her since the airport in D.C. and had been waiting in his office for her arrival. He decided to ignore the situation entirely. After all, they had seen each other naked before. Of course, someone was usually unconscious or severely drugged at the time. That actually was the fact that bothered him the most--the eye contact through the whole scene. He'd always known she'd seen him naked, but seeing her see him naked, while she was wearing those pajamas nonetheless, really unnerved him. He could only imagine just how embarrassed she felt.

She opened the door and set her briefcase on the floor. "Hi." She looked directly into his eyes. "I take it we're wrapping up that case today?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, then looked away. "Uh, yeah." Why didn't she seem to be bothered by last night?

"Okay, then, considering the implications of the suspect's statement and the evidence in hand, I'd say we have to--"

It really didn't bother her. "Scully, about last night with the. . ." he said, waving his hand in an attempt to remind her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Forgotten, Mulder. In fact, I want to apologize for my intrusion into your room without warning." She smiled and held his gaze with her own.

He lowered his feet to the floor and crossed his arms. Was she playing with him or not as affected by the situation as he was? He had to find out. He got up and stood behind her, leaning down close to her ear. "Forgiven," he said. He started to move away when he noticed her face redden. He had her. "Nice poker face, Scully."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been trying to act like last night was no different than if you saw me eating."

"I've seen you naked before, Mulder. In fact, I've undressed you a few times, usually after you've gotten involved in something I told you not to. What makes you think your nude form would affect me so?"

She was babbling, and he loved it. This could definitely be fun. He stood in front of her and placed his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the wall. "Because the sight of you in that little gray T-shirt affected me for the rest of the night."

Her breathing had doubled. "All right, Mulder, enough playing."

"Or?" He gave her a smirk.

She tiptoed and put her mouth against his ear. "Or you'll never know exactly what scenarios were crossing my mind last night." With that she slipped from between his arms in a half-smile. She would never cease to surprise him. He continued staring at the empty warm space where she had been between his arms. "Doesn't the saying go, 'show me yours, and I'll show you mine'?"

"When you're a good boy, I'll show you mine."

He smiled. Oh, he would be a good boy, all right.

THE END


End file.
